Halo Achieve: ONI Pincers For Use At A Fire
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: On Aristocracy Teams sword base adventure, Auntie Dot gets banned from Orbital Wheel. The desperate contracts hire kat and six twice, but they ride away in gaussian pigs. The team becomes immigrants to the netherlands where they fight zombies. Git gets suspicious of the base, right before Dr. Halson asks carter if he's a spartan.


The screen fades into the Babd Catha ice shelf, with two UH-144 falcon heads heading towards the coast, and Noble Two shows the chip sliding into the data board and typing.

Sword Base, Bab Kata Ice Shelf, Eposz

July 26, 2552, 11:26 hours

Sword control: "Please note that three kilograms, three or four kilograms, your current LZ is too hot!"

Carter-A259: "Roger that. Point, stand by to receive and respond."

The Falcon passes through a large island. A contract Corvette holding position into the field of vision.

Auntie Dot: "Yes, the commander... the coordinates have been received. The correction is immediately started. The Naval Intelligence Sword Base Office is currently being besieged by a frigate-class covenant vessel. Due to the sensitivity of the facility, it was used. At the moment, I have been banned from the orbital wheel. Unfortunately, my efforts to obtain data on the enemy have not been successful. However, the current defense force is insufficient. ONI asked the Noble team to intervene directly to help protect the sword base."

Carter-A259: "Good guys, we are staying on that boat for a while. Let's focus on the enemy infantry - give the soldiers a hand."

As the falcon flies over the top of the head, the base security camera shows the Covenant ground forces fighting the UNSC Army soldiers.

Carter-A259: "Ji, Liu - You are here. George, Emir - You are the next one, ready."

Katherine-B320: "Let's move, Lieutenant."

The falcon landed near the ground. Kyrgyzstan and Liu jumped out.

The best defense...

Carter-A259: "Kat, Six: Overthrow the attack on Sword Base and find out what we are working on."

Katherine-B320: "Roger, we are your strike team."

Kate, six men and some soldiers contacted and eliminated some of the Allied forces on the upper aisle.

Sword control: "Spartan, the enemy north."

The two Spartans headed north to a courtyard where they fought with a large number of covenant units.

Katherine-B320: "Let's knock at the head, Lieutenant!"

Jiankong: "You have three new contacts, Spartans."

After cleaning the courtyard, the Spartans drove down a slope where they fought several Skirmishers and eventually entered a gate.

Katherine-B320: "The two swords of noble control: the courtyard is clear, it is over."

Jiankong: "Go to the east gate, I will introduce you when you go."

Two Spartans entered the gate and encountered several ordnance packs.

Catherine-B320: "Sword control, I saw a target locator. Is there any artillery support in the area?"

Sword control: "Limited, but we will give priority to anything you need, madam."

Let the hell leave my lawn!

Noble Six chose the target locator and the Spartans left the base. The contract Corvette opened fire at the base. A damaged M831 unit transport unit is trying to escape the ghosts of two enemies.

3 Echo 57: "3 Echo 57 returned to the base, but our six people got the enemy's tango. How to copy?"

Warthog was quickly destroyed by a ghost warrior.

Using the target locator, Noble Six summoned the artillery to destroy two ghost fighters.

I saw the donkey coming to them with the warthog.

Katherine-B320: "Outstanding!"

Katherine-B320: "鹈鹕 Entry, No. 6."

Sword control: "The old Farragut station has its own communication array and should be brought back on the line. Airview Base has an air defense battery that helps clear the sky."

Katherine-B320: "The AA gun is on the west and the communication array is on the east. Let's roll."

Six nobles went west.

Katherine-B320: "I agree, go get the gun."

After further westward, they were hired by the Covenant and quickly eliminated them.

Catherine-B320: "I am receiving power, we are close to the AA gun."

They arrived at the base and found it under the control of the Covenant.

Police Officer: "Contact!"

Katherine-B320: "That's the gun over there. It should be the reset control somewhere, let it be online."

After the elimination of the covenant in the area, Noble Six entered the two floors next to the AA gun. He found the reset control on the roof of the building and activated it. The AA gun immediately fired on the Banshees and Covenant boats around Corvette.

Catherine-B320: "That's it, gun online."

Sword control: "Good job, Spartans. Arrive at the Ferragat station and let these communication arrays work."

鹈鹕 Provide Gaussian pigs, facing the direction that Spartans must go.

Sword control: "Spartan, this is sword control. Think you can use some mobile firepower."

Katherine-B320: "Okay, take that 'pig six.

The Spartans went to the communication array and met various covenant forces.

Catherine-B320: "We need to get the communication array online."

The Spartans soon arrived at the station.

Catherine-B320: "I hope the comms array has a working generator."

The station was also occupied by the Covenant, including a Revenant.

Catherine-B320: "Let's search for generator switches in the area."

Noble Six searches for buildings, eventually finds the switch and activates the generator.

Catherine-B320: "Okay, the generator is running. I found that the communication array should be high."

Noble Six will soon find the communication array in the adjacent building and activate it.

Carter-A259: "The nobles strike, this is the leader of the nobility. Return to the sword base as soon as possible."

Katherine-B320: "On the road, commander. Six, we are gone."

Jiankong: "Good job, Spartan. Back to the sword base, the other members of your team are immigrants, imminent."

Carter-A259: "Noble, please note: Coven Corvette enters position. Kat, Six, arrive quickly. We need you to go in."

The Spartans returned to the gate and found that it was attacked by several covenant forces, including more undead, and soon destroyed them.

Jun-A266: "We stopped in the tower atrium, Kat. Where are you?"

Katherine-B320: "Now open the door."

Once inside, Kat and Six will return to the courtyard, where they are again occupied by the Covenant.

They found that some soldiers were attacked by more covenant forces, including a pair of hunters. Git and Noble Six battled with hunters and other covenant units to neutralize them.

Catherine-B320: "We came to the atrium, we have to go through the security office. Elevator, Lieutenant. Accept it."

Noble Six activates the elevator to take them to the security office. Halfway through, the explosion shook the elevator.

Emile-A239: "Celvet is very difficult to get to this base."

Catherine-B320: "Where is our track support? There must be four platforms that can get it through a MAC round."

Naval intelligence bureau

The elevator quickly arrived at the security office, and Kate and Noble Six were immediately hired by the Covenant.

Sword-Based Automation PA: "Welcome to the Naval Smart Office. An ONI representative will see you soon."

Katherine-B320: I am very suspicious.

Sword-Based Automation PA: "Thank you, thank you. You have been cleared."

Kat and Six quickly entered a multi-level room, and Noble One, Three and Five were participating in the covenant forces.

Jorge-052: "Catch it, everyone moves up!"

Carter-A259: "Six, go upstairs and assist Emile. Jorge, make sure he (she) gets there."

Jorge-052: "Rely on it."

Six and Jorge are on the road upstairs and participate in various covenant forces as they go.

Sword control: "Celvet will separate this base. What is the situation, Noble?"

Emile-A239: "I can't do it myself! I need another Sparta here!"

Carter-A259: "Six, reach the top floor and assist the Emir."

Jorge and Six entered the top floor, which is a ruin of an explosion.

Jiankong: "Commander, this base will not be spared from another volley of that frigate. Kill those banshees!"

Carter-A259: "Upstairs, Lieutenant, we need those swords in the air."

Six people passed through a door leading to the top floor, where there was a huge hole. The contract frigate is being held outside.

Emile-A239: "About time."

The nobility four, five, six, and other army soldiers participated in several banshees and a phantom, which came down from a pair of mulberry.

Emir-A239: "Noble Six, low profile."

Emile-A239: "Do you think it's fun?"

The air and ground forces of the Covenant were quickly eliminated.

Emile-A239: "Yes, clear. This is how we accomplish it, Sparta! Clear."

Sword control: "Noble team, long sword enters and prepares to advance. Track defense is preparing to accept shooting."

Two long swords flew to Corvette trying to escape. Noble Six and Jorge watch Longswords follow the Corvette, but it will soon be interrupted. The MAC round suddenly penetrated the Corvette. Its engine flickers and it loses its height. The idea was changed to Six and Jorge.

Jorge-052: "It's beautiful, isn't it? Someone should take pictures."

Corvette crashed into the lake.

Jorge-052: By the way, "Good job."

Noble Six: "My goal is to please."

Carter-A259: "Five, six... began to enter the scientific community, Dr. Halsey wanted a report, and the command said that we are all hers."

Jorge-052: "Repeat? Sounds like you said, Halsey."

Carter-A259: "I did it."

Jorge-052: "Copy that, on our way. No need to tell me... I will be half of her life."

Jorge, the Emir and the six walked away. Corvette is shown in the background of sinking into the lake.

They soon arrived at the Science Wing, and Carter was talking to Dr. Halson behind the shield door.

Halsey: "I ask for your help, the commander, and don't need to report the incident at my doorstep. What I am asking for is a detailed explanation of your previous engagement -"

When she noticed Jorge entering the room, Halsey paused.

Halsey: "Jorge. It has been too long."

Jorge-052: "Ms."

Halsey: "What did you do with my armor?"

Jorge and the nobles looked at his armor.

Jorge-052: "Just some... I have done it."

Halsey: "Really. Visegrad relay. Its data center is the home of one of my foreign archaeologists, Professor Laszlo Sorvad. Maybe you can understand his death."

Carter-A259: "If he was a civilian male in the mid-1960s, he would pass his abdomen with a covenant energy sword."

Halsey: Elite, then.

Jorge-052: "They are also engaged to us. Just, hey, just after we found your scientist's daughter, Ms. She is hiding -"

Halsey: "Not relevant. Elite. Please tell me more about them."

Jorge-052: "Three. Fanatic class. One person comes from us. The leader, from his appearance."

Halsey: "The zealot. Are you sure?"

Jorge-052: "Their armor configurations match."

Noble Six: "Shield Power."

Carter-A259: "I ordered not to pursue. Our main goal is to get the station's relays back online."

Halsey: "What is your main goal? Commander, are you a Spartan?"

Emile and Jun looked up at Dr. Halsey.

Carter-A259: "Ms.?"

Halsey: "There are some people at ONI, including myself. They believe that the covenant sends an elite advance team to hunt down their religious artifacts. The survivors' arguments indicate that these teams are small, agile, and almost always fanatical. No doubt they came to the station, where they stored a wealth of ONI mining data. You let them escape.

Carter-A259: "Data retrieval is not a command. Even if we know, we have other more urgent things to deal with."

Katherine-B320: "It's like warning the earth."

Halsey: "Professor Solvad mentioned in his last entry in the field notes that "a key found ".Latchkey...he won't use it easily. So we hope your lieutenant commander steals The data module that goes is included.

Carter-A259: "Ji?"

Halsey: "Before you ask, I was warned when you tried to access its content. Because I am dealing with any unauthorized eavesdropping."

Kat walked over and placed the module in the container of the shield door.

Halsey: "This data is classified as a level... I can send you to the Brigade to interfere with my work."

Halsey pulls the container to the side of the shield and retrieves the module.

Carter-A259: "Maybe you want to join her."

Halsey: "...sorry?"

Carter-A259: "We are currently in the emergency planetary command, winter emergency. I believe you are familiar with the punishment of civilian interference with Sparta deployment."

Halsey: (laugh) Are you threatening me, commander? "

Carter-A259: "Just propose reading advice, madam."

Carter and Kay began to leave, and Halsey began to check the module.

Carter-A259: "Let's go, Noble Team."

Jorge-052: Ms.?

Halsey: (check module) "That... will be all, Jorge."

Lighten to black.

The level ends.


End file.
